Want
by Totto-chan
Summary: She was sure she was the only person who was happy to have had their heart broken.


Well hello there! I'm proud to say that this is my first Ouran fic ever published! Hurrah! I'm still slightly in shock, though, seeing as my first Ouran fic is about Éclair, who is not a favourite character of mine. I don't hate her, though, like most people, so perhaps that's why I wrote this? Ahaha. xD I'm really not sure. Please enjoy this, and leave a review if you like (they're always welcome, of course).

Also, I wasn't entirely sure I spelled Éclair's last name right. Please tell me if I didn't. Er...the style this is written in is also kind of experimental. I wanted to try it out, but I probably won't write many like this--it takes quite a long time.

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Éclair Tonnere was a princess. And she knew it.

She had the life style of a princess. She had the house. She had the clothes--

_Those huge poofy dresses that she hated, even though refused to wear anything but--_

--the shoes. She had the face. A perfect little round face, with straight perfect hair--

_But not really_; _even as a child, were she to go out in public, the maids always put make-up on her, and had to do up her hair in little pigtails and ponytails that pulled against her scalp so much they hurt--_

--and beautiful big blue eyes.

Éclair Tonnere had everything. And if she suddenly found that she didn't--

_Which she often did, watching those commoner children playing in a park while passing them by in her big flashy car. But she was better than that, wasn't she? She was supposed to be the best--_

--all she had to do was scream, thrash about, pitch a fit, and she got what she wanted. Easy as that.

Even when she was told '_no_'--

_"No, I can't do that," the servants would sometimes tell her. "No, I can't play with you right now," her parents would always say, or even, "No. I won't buy you that. Bu I will…" which her grandmother often said--_

---she found a way. Always.

And so, that was how Éclair grew. She was a spoiled little princess and she knew it. And, sometimes, she even liked it.

She never valued anything. She knew if she threw it away, she could always get it back. So why bother to take care of it?--

_That wasn't true with people, though, as she found out (but pretended not to). People don't like to be broken, and they don't like to realise they were just toys. Even if they did make her _feel _for once--_

_--_Nothing was ever important to her.

Like all princesses--

_Or at least the ones who weren't out looking for their princes, or befriending dragons and faeries, like Éclair sometimes wished she could be (though she'd never say it out loud)_--

--Éclair had a lot of time on her hands, though that time was often spent alone (apparently, the maids didn't find hair pulling or fake spiders in their food funny). And so, she spent the alone parts of all that time reading.--

_She read like someone starving for food, because this was her social interaction; she read everything that she could possibly get her hands on, regardless of whether her young mind could comprehend what she was reading. Fairy Tales, medical journals, it didn't matter. It was all the same in her head--_

Among those many books she read (eventually, she read every book in her parents' entire library), she read a good deal of fairy tales and novels in which the heroine--

_Or hero, but she liked the heroines better--_

_--_ran away from home, and after that wonderful things would happen to them. Their journey would begin.

Éclair read these and wondered.--

_And then, one day, she stopped wondering. She stood, she grabbed some clothes, money, some food, stuffed them inside her favourite bag and walked right how the front door. She was gone nearly a whole day (_and it was the best day of her life_), and when she finally walked home, remembering that she didn't leave a note and that she probably should, to explain, she found that nobody had even noticed she left. She was twelve.--_

_--_But Éclair wasn't upset. She just figured that's not where her story began. And so, she continued on with her spoiled little existence, not thinking twice about it.

And then, one day, long after she had forgotten those stories, and forgotten the day she ran away, she was told of a plan.--

_And suddenly, she thought, 'This is where my story begins.'--_

_--_She went along with it, like she went along with everything, and she was told that this time there would be something in it for her--

_Then she spoke to the woman; the woman with long golden hair, and a sad broken smile, who spoke to her, really spoke to her and all Éclair could think was, 'Maybe I can fit her into my happy ending.' --_

_--_and she was looking for a new toy, any way.

When Éclair walked gracefully off the plane in the Japanese airport--

_Because everything she did had to be graceful. She didn't 'hop' or 'run.' She was a princess, after all--_

--she could help but think that this was a rather boring start to her story.--

_Even after talking to the old woman --the evil mastermind behind this plot (or the evil stepmother)--and seeing pictures of this beautiful charming boy, she couldn't help but think she could have done just as well if not better back home.--_

--But the moment she stepped into that ballroomshe yet again realised there was something she didn't have, something she _wanted_. She had found her Prince.

And like always, she was going to get her way.--

_That is, until she saw the commoner, the girl she was warned about. And she saw the looks her handsome blond prince gave her, _her_, the little maid girl, and her blood boiled because she knew now she'd have to fight, even though she was the princess--_

--Even if she had to step on more than a few toes.

She thought she had won. She really, really thought she had won.--

_And she _had_ won him, if only part. She had caught him, and she had talked him and twisted him around and then she kissed him, and he was marked _hers._-- _

--When she asked, he said he did like her--

_She failed to notice he never said 'I love'--_

--and he had played for her, and he was coming home and the Prince and Princess were going to live Happily Ever After, just like it had been planned.

But then the Little Maid came in, _crashed _in, and she called out to Tamaki, Éclair's lovely Tamaki, and reminded _him _who _he _was--

_Which was _Haruhi's and the Host Club's Tamaki_, not Éclair's.--_

--and then she could feel her fairy tale kingdom falling down around her.

Even as she tried to stop him, tried to stop him from leaving her, it was a weak attempt, because even selfish little Éclair could see what was going on.--

_And so she watched them jump off the bridge, in each other's arms (to land safely, of course, because the heroine and hero always make it to the end in the good stories), as the tears stung her eyes and her heart felt so heavy that she was going to die any minute--_

_--_It was then Éclair knew whose Happy Ending this really was.

Éclair was no longer a princess. And she knew it.

She still had the life style--

_The clothes, the shoes, the looks, nothing like those would change from something like _that_--_

--but she wasn't a princess. She was still spoiled, and she was still cold and rude, but she valued things now.--

--_In fact, she still valued _him_, even though he probably hated her.--_

--Now, she felt.

She felt, especially as she stared at the top of the line cell phone in her hand, looking at the number on the screen--

_Tamaki Suoh's number--_

--debating whether she should press the bright green 'send' button.

It had been at least four three years since the fiasco in which they had met. He would have been a second year in college, like her--

_Although, she had private tutors and did not go to a community college, though sometimes she mentioned that she would have liked to--_

_--_and she wonders if he has a new number, or if he's forgotten her.--

_Apparently not, as she makes up her mind and calls him, only to be answer with, "Tonnere-san! Hello! I'm sorry, could I call you back in a few minutes? I seem to be having some--HIKARUKAORUSTOPTHATDADDYSAYSSTOPTHATMOOOOTHEEEERMAKEYOURSONSLISTENTOTHEIRFATHER!--trouble. Er, excuse me, I'm sorry!"--_

_--_Though all she gets in when she does call is a short 'Oh, I see,' before the lines goes dead, and it's another fifteen minutes before she talks to him again. And she can't comprehend why he sounds so happy to hear from her, and then she remembers it's impossible for him to hold grudges.--

_So, she asks, "Would you like to meet with me sometime?" knowing that the answer would, of course, be a (hesitant) 'yes.'--_

--So now they're sitting, and they're talking, like nothing ever happened, and she nods and smiles even as Tamaki tells her about the Host Club, and she knows that he is actually happy.--

_She can't resist, though, and asks him, "Please play the piano for me," seemingly out of the blue, but he complies and plays her favourite piece--_

--And when it's time for him to go (or so he says, since she knows that although he hides it, he is terribly nervous in her presence), she leans down and kisses him, again, though this time on the cheek.

When she draws back, it's to see his mixed expression of shock, upset and fear--

_Since he is afraid of a repeat of last time, she knows--_

--But Éclair just smiles. And she just barely whispers, "Thank you," and lets Tamaki give her a small confused smile before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

And strutting confidently out of the room, she realises something--

_She realises she is still a princess, but not the right one. She was the evil stepsister, and this was as close to the prince as she was going to get--_

--and Éclair, for once, was perfectly happy with it.


End file.
